Kagome Sensei
by Wicken25
Summary: Team seven gets a sensei they never could truly understand...who knows everything about them than they could possibly know...and reveals little about herself. How will their story change with Kagome Sensei there?


Kagome Sensei

Summary

Team seven gets a sensei they never could truly understand who knows everything about them than they could possibly know and reveals little about herself.

I am writing this in recognition to another Kagome sensei story that inspired me / I CAN'T FIND! If you know what it is called please tell me and the author's name so I can find it. It is uncompleted and not far in at all just starting the mist arc. That story is basically a sensei their age that is a girl who they didn't believe at first was their sensei until she showed a few documents. Kakashi comes in sort of and it is revealed he was her sensei and they usually partner up on missions and was second choice to be their sensei because Kagome had a better ability to control Naruto. She also is raised by Iruka and Kakashi. She whips them into shape literally by beating them and doing insane training not giving them a C rank mission until Kagome finds out about Kakashi getting in over his head in Wave which forces her to bring her team with her. They believe she doesn't trust them and she retaliates saying it is an A rank mission they can die so don't compare those two different things and makes them promise to do exactly what she says if they want to get through this alive before they agreed and headed off.

If anyone knows the name of that story please tell me!

Prologue

All Jounin were present in the Hokage room that are going to be testing this year's bunch of rookies. Last year only one team passed being Gai's team nine group.

As they crowded around his seeing ball they watched the classroom as students filtered in to get an idea of their students.

Only one of them didn't crowd around the ball leaning against the wall of the room obscured in shadows as they held a black and blue book in their hand. Reading it maybe or was that person paying attention like everyone else only a few could tell as they observed the girls shouting match over a seat.

"Well...the potentials are about as bad as last year."

"Actually it's not that bad if you think the heirs to the scions of the clans are all basically graduating this year along with..."

"Hmm if I had to guess it would be either ...*whisper*"

Kakashi looked deeply into the ball as he looked at the blond boy watching him interact with everyone and wincing slightly at the clobbering he got though it was funny what happened between him and the Uchiha.

"Is that him? This year's number one Rookie, Uchiha Sasuke." A jounin in common male ninja attire of navy blue and flak vest enquired.

"That's right," said the Hokage.

"He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan." Kunoichi Jounin who recently joined the ranks and will be having her first team spoke from beside him, known as Kueranai.

He nodded his agreement with her as the one to the side with a mask covering the lower part of his face and left eye looked on seeing the scene fully and moving to Naruto.

At this a shuffle movement was heard as a teenager jounin moved to stand beside him who was the one previously reading against the wall. Like Kuranai she did not wear regular attire and instead had a black turtle neck like top that barley covered her midriff with short fish net sleeves. Her hair was unbound but not curly as Kuranai's. She wore cargo pants and black standard sandals with her head band in red as a belt with the metal plate on the side. She had some bandages wrapped around her arms as well but overall that was all she wore letting her blue eyes their own. (Find, Kagome- At the beginning Sesshomaru, on YOUTUBE and scroll to the 1:40 part of the song and that is what she looks like.)

"...I am going to tear down everything they believe in and show them how the real world works..." Kagome Higurashi said as everyone stopped to stare at her as the Hokage looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"That is why I chose you over Kakashi as first choice, this is your first team though along with Kuranai, if you have questions..." he grumbled out when Kagome waved her hand at him as she started poking the man beside her.

"I will bother Kakashi yes yes so when do we go?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As the Sensei's of the three man teams came for their students they all looked towards team seven and just shook their head at them.

"I pity them, will they even make it?" They whispered to each other within hearing of the other students. Especially team Seven as everyone wondered and whispered what it could possibly mean.

They had no idea Kagome had asked them to do this before hand to subtly instil fear and anticipation to test their nerve.

"_Are you sure about this?" Asuma and Kuranai asked when Kagome nodded clapping her hands together._

"_Mah they will hear rumours all the time and gossip I want to see how they will handle it and what their reactions will be, I am going to be an hour late so slip this note to Iruka as an apology please? It explains what I am doing._

Asuma can only shake his head at her actions; she was a weird one for sure, but really strong. He recalled she had an Anbu stint at one point and did well in their under Kakashi, then again those two are rarely apart being the last of...He shook his head to wave off the thought as he passed the note to Iruka who noticed and nodded.

SSSSSSSS

In another area previously, Kagome was with the Hokage as he showed her Naruto's apartment.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will be in your care."

"I know," Kagome replied walking around and looking as she gazed at the milk carton.

_This milk is expired...how can he not tell? I hope he didn't drink this or he will be stuck on the toilet forever._

"By the way...are you sure you don't want any help? I mean with you and Hiro..." the Hokage trailed off as Kagome waved off his concerns.

"Hirohito will be fine, Kakashi is looking after him as well don't forget it's finally his turn to take care of him more as well as the day care.

The Hokage chuckled at this, to think that the copy cat and the hell cat would have a child together and all, it is a well kept secret sort of. Although it won't be long for people to notice now that she is out of hiding and he is old enough now to be separated from the parents.

Kagome Higurashi Hatake...soon to be at least, he wondered at the reactions of the entire older woman who will have it in for her and the men for Kakashi. They hid it so well he only had a vague wondering of it.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome walked down the hall towards the classroom she will be picking up her brats. AS she stopped in front of the door Kagome saw the reason for her name Kirara, her kitten, was ahead of her and watching the kids as she asked.

Kirara went in through the crack that was opened for the eraser up at the top.

Kagome eye brow twitched at it.

_Seriously? Well let's see how they react to Kirara_ Kagome thought as she leaned against the wall and make a few hand signs before her consciousness went to her partner's and merged with Kirara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sakura, Naruto noticed the kitten first as it walked through the portion made by Naruto as it hopped up on to Sasuke's desk and meowed.

"Aww isn't she cute!" Sakura squealed as she ran over and started quooing at it as Naruto made a Huuuh? Sound.

"...neh...does that cat have two tails?" Naruto said looking at it now seeing the two tails swaying back and forth.

"Eh?" Sakura hadn't really contemplated that until she saw the two separate now as before they were swaying together.

Sasuke was staring hard at the cat's red eyes, coming from a cat family that had cat summons he knew a bit about them and he knew he saw a image of this cat before especially since his brother showed him a drawing.

It was a rumour and rarity in the shinobi lands that are to descended from a greater cat demon the two tailed bijju, a guardian cat breed. Specifically fire, the Uchiha clan had once had a person really really far back who had one and that was how their fire summons and cat pact came to be.

But to see one in front of him nonchalantly...

_Could this really be the guardian cat from Uchiha legend? It's pathetic looking._

A mew came from it as it licked its paw when a female voice rang out.

"Kirara there you are~"

All three never noticed as Kagome had come to stand beside them as her jutsu had worn off.

"Nani?" Naruto looked to the door and swathe eraser was still there in the crack as the two tailed cat jumped into the teenager's arms. She looked a bit like Sasuke.

"Who are you?" Sakura said angrily at the older beautiful girl.

Kagome blinked as Kirara went to her shoulder sitting their perfectly as she pointed a finger at herself at Sakura's question.

"Me? Oh I am your sensei, isn't it obvious?" At this Naruto and Sakura leaped back.

"EHHHHH?"

"What? Is it that hard to believe?" Kagome said looking down at herself and turning around for their benefit as Sasuke appraised her. Noticing the red belt Headband finally since it was facing away from them and realised that she snuck up on him and the others using the cat as a distraction.

"Anyways, meet me on the roof~ Ja~" At the wave she poofed out of the room with her cat as the three looked wonderingly at the others before getting up to the roof.

SSSSSSSS

_Well that was informative _Kagome thought as she leaned casually against the rail petting Kirara, hoping they would hurry up so she can go back home and play with Hiro.

AS the steps of the kids finally came to Kirara's ears the cat turned to the door warning Kagome. Kirara's senses were sometimes better than a dog depending on the dog or situation.

Asher tails continued to sway the three came out on the roof and arranged themselves in front of her.

"Okay, were going to get to know each other, say a few things about yourselves." Kagome said as nicely as possible. After all she didn't want to leave a bad first impression~

_The kids are toast_

"Ano sa like what?" The pink one said to the left of Kagome.

"Hmm I guess like your name, hobbies things you like, dislike, dreams...that kind of stuff."

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Naruto said from the far right leaving brooding in the middle.

"Me? Okay I'm Kagome Higurashi, Jounin, just to get it out of the way I am twenty five years old. Things I like...well you will find out soon enough there are lots. Things I dislike...idiots, although don't get me wrong there are different kinds of idiots so it could be anyone. I also have a few hobbies that you may or may not find out about. AS for dreams...I have attained them so I am pretty much good but I have a few new ones that require me to live quite a long time now so I can see their fruitation. That's it~" She said cheerfully before a mew from the two tailed cat reminded her.

"Oh yah this is my companion Kirara, Kirara, everyone hope you get along she is quite powerful in her own right and could be considered a chunin just on her own."

_...Eh? That cat could be considered a chunin? That puny thing? And what is with the description she barley said anything!_ Were the others thoughts.

"Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki!..." Kagome already knew everything about them but let them go on as she listened to his love for ramen and Sakura.

_He grew up interestingly, Kakashi will like that._

"All right girl you go next."

As the girl went on and on about Sasuke, Kagome had to resist mocking her and wrapping her mouth in duck tape.

_Mah it can't be helped, she will learn or she will drop out, I refuse to have a fan girl, if she diets as well then I am going to strangle her._

"And finally the brooder...well I already know you but for the benefit of everyone else let's get this over with." Kagome said looking directly into his eyes as he stared over his connected hands at her.

"Ehhh? You know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said surprised then again he is an Uchiha of course her Sasuke will be well known.

"...hnnn, Sasuke Uchiha I don't have many things I like and a lot of things I dislike..."

Kagome paid attention to him as he confirmed her thoughts with his last words.

_This will be a problem, We prepared for this but...for it to be that bad I might not have the ability to change the direction he is heading down._

_Man this is going to be a pain, Itachi why the hell did you have to do this._

Kagome's thoughts were not reflected at all on her face as she kept smiling as Sasuke didn't want to reveal his past then she will leave him be for now, the others will know if he wants to tell them.

Sasuke definitely remembers her now though form his glare and hardened stare, after all he hated her from the beginning for training with Itachi as his friend. They were the prodigies of the village. Itachi' was seven and she was thirteen if he remembered correctly, when he was born because she was already a chunnin then when Itachi was entered into the academy. They both entered at seven years old so she often came over to visit and spar with him on his mother's insistence of having a person around his age to spar with seriously ...also around his height as well.

She was his brother's tutor for extra money but they became friends if he recalled correctly...one of the many reasons he hated her for taking away his time from him.

Seeing her again though is good though, now she can train with him and bring him to his brother's level so he can attain his dream.

"Oh yah just so you know you might want to not celebrate yet." The three looked sharply at her at this. "I mean we have to do one last test I mean the academy graduating one is too easy but gets the kids with potential at least. Now us Jounin are weeding out the passers down to three teams meaning only nine people become genin, understand?"

"W-What do you mean? I thought..." Sakura began but she was cut off.

"It's simple tomorrow will be a survival mission for just us on training ground 7 at ...six and I will test you harshly so I can tell if you are ready to become genin or sent back to the academy. Remember only Three Teams will become genin. I tend to be a harsh teacher so I recommend not eating or you will puke. Bring everything you need and ninja gear. Ja!"

Kagome poofed out at the sounds of the kids yelling as she giggled to herself.

Man this is going to be fun.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kagome hopped across the roof tops away from the academy to the market as she landed in the alley and came out to join the crowd.

As she walked down the street her hair bouncing slightly at being mid back she heard someone call out her name.

"Oi! Kagome over here!" Turning to the left she smiled seeing Anko as the Dango shop again as always pigging out on her favourite sweet.

She joined her at her table.

"So I hear word on the block is you got a team~ Spill" She said as she leered at her mischiefly as Kirara hopped on to the table to be pet by Anko.

"You heard right I got a genin potential team..."Anko and Kagome shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my god~ that is about as funny as I have ever heard! The poor kids...I almost feel sorry for them, who did you get?"

"Oh team seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno...fan girl." Kagome said raising her hand to shout out her order for oden.

Anko blinked at the names of the first two and smirked wildly at the last.

"Fan girl huh...man that will be fun breaking her...can I help?"

"I would love to but the Hokage made me swear not to after the last one we did was admitted into the hospital." Anko pouted at this as the dango stick she was chewing on swished around in her mouth.

"So you go the overly embellished genius and number one prankster. I hear good things from Mizuki about Naruto." At this Kagome raised her brow as Oden was placed in front of her saying Itadakimasu.

"You're referring to the Forbidden Scroll incident, where he tricked Naruto and in the end he was able to save Iruka and reveal the traitor Mizuki allowing him to become a genin, right?"

Anko nodded as she leaned forward; being in the torture and interrogation department she had the pleasure of breaking him.

"Seems Naruto learned a trick form the forbidden Scroll, with him babbling about an army of bakamonos..." she trailed off as she ate another dango.

Anko watched as Kagome paused her eye brows furrowing for a moment as she slurped up the last of her bite and swallowed.

"...Army...beaten up...hmmm," Kagome was thinking of the genin test was a replication this time around and he failed so the only way for him to pass for Iruka to give him the head band...as well as a army beat down could only mean one jutsu in the forbidden scroll.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu," Anko raised her eye brow at this leaning back. "I should have realised it, even Iruka, the regular bushin, replication, jutsu requires little amount of chakra and kids are encouraged to add more if they aren't getting it right? For chakra purposes not putting enough in. But Naruto...his chakra reserves...wouldn't they be different then all the other kids right?" Anko's eyes widened as she heard the subtle message.

_The Kyubii! His chakra levels would make him near kage level at this age; his stamina is well known for running away from Chunnin and pranks. He just keeps going. He is over loading the bushin form the very beginning and makes it worse, he probably needs supreme chakra control to get the tiny amount for a bushin and even then that might be too much there are levels to how little one can use and how much for a jutsu. Depending on how much they have to begin with, how could no one realise it._

Anko thought this as Kagome who was playing with one of the left over sticks of Dago snapped it in half. "No one but a few of us care and I think the only ones who could have figured it out are myself, Kakashi and the Hokage. Iruka wouldn't think of this and he tries helping him out but the others hinder him so much and with him being hands on thinker it wouldn't have registered to anyone to think about his different chakra levels...hmmmm." Kagome sighed as she thought of having to bring this up with the others.

Naruto is going to need chakra control training whether or not he passes her test it will be extremely beneficial and help him all around with his basic jutsu.

Iruka could do it after classes' maybe, if he passes her test with the others then it will be a requirement for the team to have it to water walking level at least before their first C level mission.

"Man this is going to be a pain; I need more Oden than this. With my team's problems it will take a friggen miracle."

"Oh you think they will pass yours and Kakashi's test?"

"No way not with that team, maybe the second part...hopefully. Besides it will be a pain to deal with the council if I don't pass the Uchiha." Anko sighed as well realising where she is getting with this. The council was a topic of annoyance for a long time, for the Hokage he can deal with his own team mates but he allowed himself to be stuck in a rut, she knew this as Kagome had on more than one occasion took her complaints and offered ways of changing to the Hokage. He liked her ideas and put them in a safe for the next Hokage though since he can't cause the change in his term at office and has been looking for a replacement for a while now.

"Well that would be a problem, but you're not known for bending to the council of idiots are you? ~" Anko said with a smile as Kagome went back to slurping up her Oden.

Kagome gave her a look as she finished off her Oden and was left in bliss.

"Well I have some kids to plan how to torture tomorrow and learn humility and team work. Also I need to stop by the market were low on milk."

Anko just laughed and waved her off offering to pay for the oden since she owed her or paying dango last time.

_What a girl Kagome-chan is...it's hard to believe she can turn to one of the terrors of the leaf that strike fear into the hearts of other shinobi, The Hell Cat of the Leaf, Kagome Higurashi._

_Bingo rank_

_S Class_

_Although...she may be SS depending on the situation after all not many people have caused her to go full out and if they did then they run screaming if they heard she perfected the Yondamie technique._

_SS class rank with a flee on site will be in her future for sure._


End file.
